


Hacks

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Computer Things, F/M, Geeks Are Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rapid pace of his typing never faltered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nytelover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nytelover).



The rapid pace of his typing never faltered.

"I'm working," he said, maybe a little breathlessly, but hey, he was typing really fast. But her slim little hand wiggled up past the rolled sleeve of his shirt and she said, "I just wanted to feel the tendons and muscles in manly concert as you do battle with Duxor35!"

"Natalie, I'm trying to stop the site hacks before the entire website goes down!"

"You know, I'm pretty sure we have actual guys who are paid to do that."

"Swift action, Natalie. You gotta act fast or these guys will trash the system."

"I love it when you're all feisty like this."

"And I appreciate that but--"

"I just want you to know that you can feel free to throw me down and have your wicked way with me. I can be the spoils of war!"

She slung herself into his lap, wearing nothing but one of his white shirts and Jeremy knew all was lost.

"If no one can check the Buc's scores in the morning, it'll be all your fault," Jeremy said sternly.

"I know," Natalie said with a proud little grin.


End file.
